callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SR-71 Blackbird
Walkie-talkie? is that a walkie-talkie? looks more like a c4 det. Z3r0r3104d 〜なのです "it is so" 20:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Or any other wireless-transmission device with a close-gap trigger. It's also used to call in Pave-Lows, UAV's, etc. Basically it's a button that sends a "Do it now" signal. : :Its a C4 detnator they use it for everything like i swear look at it when u call in a uav, pavelow or what ever and its the C4 detnator you use to trigger the C4's. it aint a walkie talkie Lol. : A picture of the radar when the blackbird killstreak is in effect if anybody feels it should be added. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 15:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be added. We have a picture of the UAV's radar. 15:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Underpowered? 8 kills for a UAV? Wii+PC 21:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If you read its info correctly you will be able to turn the tide of a game and put the opposition out of it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 21:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying it's useless, but how many players will use one of their slots for a 8 kill UAV like killstreak. Honestly, it's not that different than the UAV. Wii+PC 03:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Its not really a UAV spy plane is a UAV, What the blackbird does is once it's called in you can see you enemies where they are and it doesn't get scanned like what the UAV does, it stays noticeable where you can see everyone without it been scanned on your mini map and also the enemies are arrows like yourself and your teammates are therefore you can see what way they are facing and also where they are moving too. i Would Use this killstreak myself as it looks very useful. I think it would be quite useful as well. It's like looking on the enemy's minimap! A UAV that can't be shot down, gives a live image instead of radar sweeps, and shows you the direction the enemy is facing would come in very handy for the entire team. [[User:GothicEmperor]] 19:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes I think Gothic Emperor has said what is the big thing about this - it can't be shot down. And it gives you the locations AND the movements, hell, even they way the enemy is facing, It may be able to discover Claymores for all we know. TheFedExPope 20:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) In Game Time? Anyone know how long the Blackbird killstreak reward will last? Worth it? Are you guys gonna use this as one of your killstreak rewards? Why/Why not? Squares? "There are squares surrounding the allies which is similar to squares surrounding the enemies in ''Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. This is to possibly know where the allies are, as it is more important, as the Blackbird is there to guide them." What squares are they talking about? :The same ones that you see in MW2 when you have the Chopper Gunner/AC-130 perk, only it squares the friendlies instead of the enemies. TheFedExPope 20:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Ghost does NOT hide you from the Blackbird. I've used the blackbird a lot, and every time I always see every enemy, no matter what perk they're using, even those with ghost on. CirChris 02:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) UHF I removed the idiotic "UHF imaging" BS from the trivia section as the original writer had no clue what he/she was talking about. Ultra High Frequency is used for military radio communications, and represents the A/G (Air-to-Ground) radio capability of the SR-71 (and in the game, it's ability to pinpoint UHF transmissions, hence the label "UHF locator"). 22:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Discrepancy "Counter-Spy Planes will still scramble the mini-map, even if a blackbird is active. If the enemy calls one in, you cannot shoot it down" is a supremely vague statement. 05:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) SR-71 Here's a notice, the talk says Talk:SR-71 Blackbird; the page is called Blackbird. Thoughts? YellowRiolu Leave a message! 10:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC)